1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electronic mail systems and, more particularly, the invention relates to a method, article of manufacture and apparatus for processing redundant electronic mail messages.
2. Background of the Related Art
In today's electronic mail (e-mail) environment, many users or recipients of e-mail messages often forward the contents of received e-mail message to other e-mail users. The recipient may append additional comments to the received e-mail message or simply forward the received e-mail message to other e-mail users.
One problem associated with the utilization of forwarded messages is that a particular user or recipient may repeatedly receive the same e-mail message from different senders. The recipient may eventually become cluttered with redundant e-mail messages or become annoyed with reading or receiving these redundant e-mail messages.
Therefore, a need exists for a method, article of manufacture and apparatus for processing redundant e-mail messages.